


A Wand isn't Just for Magic...

by AmberCharlotte



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Virginity, Wand Sex, wand kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberCharlotte/pseuds/AmberCharlotte
Summary: Eliza comes across Graves and he shows her that his wand isn't just for doing spells and can be used to make a whole other kind of magic.. 
Don't hate me its just a short drabble that came to me after examining Graves' wand! I'm sorry if it offends anyone. Its not really got any plot..





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything.. well maybe Eliza.. I wish I owned Graves... Mmmmm anyway, hope you don't hate me too much :P

The cool darkened ebony traced slowly across the swollen lips of her core, each touch of his wand causing her stomach to quiver in pleasure with a hiss of desire.

_"I told you I didn't need to use magic to make you shiver.."_

When he spoke it was with little more than a whisper, his silky voice sending another wave of arousal down to her already sensitive honeypot. He pulled the wand backwards, circling her entrance for just a second before he dipped the tip inside of her shy, tightened body. It was her gasp that brought a smile to his lips and he allowed the tip a little deeper inside, relishing her quiet mews and moans of pleasure. He was only in a couple of inches when he came against some resistance and he rose one of those darkened eyebrows, those perfect lips curling into another lust filled smirk;

_"A virgin, how interesting...I thought that the boy would have dealt with that by now..or maybe he just isn't man enough..."_

He withdrew his wand slowly and marvelled at the slick coating of her juices along the smooth wood, without breaking eye contact with her out flicked his pink pointed tongue and he licked along the entire length of the magical instrument, cleaning it off, savouring her sweetness. 

_"Now now Miss Eliza.."_  he spoke as he slowly removed his robes, his belt hitting the floor with a clatter;  _"Let me show you how I don't need the Cruciatus curse to make you scream.."_


End file.
